emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7349 (19th November 2015)
Plot James rushes over to help Kerry and Bernice. Kerry panics as she is unable to see through her eye. Ashley explains the tests Dr Bailey carried out on him to Bob and worries that he's going to continue to deteriorate. Bob is shocked to discover that Ashley hasn't told Harriet any of this. Ashley insists that he's seen what the illness does, not only to the suffers but those they are closest to, and does not want to involve her. He explains that he will tell Harriet when the time is right. Bob insists on accompanying him to the hospital. Paddy asks Tess whether she lied about covering sick leave in another class. She tells him that she doesn't think they should see so much of each other. Paddy begs her to move back for Leo's sake. Harriet and Bernice take Kerry to the hospital. Paddy persuades Tess to find out if she can move back to Leo's class. Zak helps Joanie trick Cain into spending some time with Kyle over dinner. Ashley is diagnosed with early onset vascular dementia and is told that his symptoms could get worse with no warning. Kerry is examined and told she has diabetic retinopathy and that she'll need to have an operation or risk going blind. Rhona receives a call from the school to say Tess is moving back into Leo's class. Paddy leaves Tess a message thanking her for moving back but suggests they delete each other's numbers from their phone. He hangs up and hesitates as he hovers over the delete button before opting to keep her number. A terrified Kerry is told to cut out cigarettes and sugary foods and regulate her insulin properly. She is warned that if she doesn't start looking after herself she could end up suffering serious complications. Lawrence and Dan arrive at the hospital. Ashley and Bob arrive back from the hospital appointment. Ashley struggles to take in his diagnosis and weeps that he won't be able to remember Arthur or Gabby's names or faces. He asks Bob to promise him that the kids won't see him when he gets to that stage. Bob tries to make him see that he should be telling Harriet or Laurel. Bernice is examined and has her arm put in a sling. Kerry thanks Bernice and Harriet for their support. Bernice watches as Kerry and Dan kiss and snaps at Lawrence who fusses around her. Zak and Joanie's plan works and Cain agrees to stay for dinner and feeds Kyle. Ashley meets Harriet in the pub and prepares to tell her about his diagnosis. She arrives late, apologising that she's been at the hospital with Kerry and explains about her eye problem. She comments that she feels sorry for Dan for having to look after her. Stunned by her words, Ashley shies away from telling her and makes an excuse to leave quickly. He goes round into the car park and sobs. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *James Barton - Bill Ward *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Lawrence White - John Bowe Guest cast *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson *Dr Johnson - Mufrida Hayes *Dr Purcell - David Smith Locations *Church Lane *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Connelton Primary School - Classroom *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors, Room 2 and ward *The Woolpack - Public bar and toilet hallway Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes